


Réveil Difficile

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bump Day, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cet idiot de Merlin ne lui servait vraiment à rien!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réveil Difficile

**Author's Note:**

> Défi BUMP sur LJ.  
> Ecrit pour Kyurane.

Cet idiot de Merlin ne lui servait vraiment à rien!   
Cela n'était pas inhabituel qu'il soit en retard, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, Arthur avait un tournoi à gagner et il entendait bien que son servant soit aux petits soins avec lui.  
C'est pourquoi il s'était rendu d'un pas hâtif dans les appartements de Gaius, faisant résonner sur le dallage ses bottes encore boueuses de sa partie de chasse de la veille et que Merlin, bon à rien!, avait oublié de nettoyer.  
Gaius était déjà parti et Merlin avait dû se rendormir tel un bienheureux. Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir faire de lui?  
"Merlin! Lève-toi!" s'écria-t-il la porte de la chambre à peine ouverte.  
"Encore cinq minutes, maman" lui répondit un Merlin encore bien endormi.  
Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Fallait-il que Merlin soit épuisé pour confondre sa voix de grincheux impatient avec celle de la douce Hunith.  
Merlin soupira et enfouit un peu plus son nez dans son oreiller.  
"Hmmm...Arthur"   
L'interpellé arqua un élégant sourcil attendant que son servant lui dise ce qu'il en était, quand aucun son ne fut prononcé à part quelques petits soupirs, Arthur dut se rendre à l'évidence que son interlocuteur dormait bel et bien toujours et qu'il semblait faire un rêve bien agréable.  
Le prince prit place face au lit de son servant, assis sur le sol dur, dos face au mur. Il s'était réveillé deux heures avant l'heure fixée la veille, impatient, il ne dormait jamais beaucoup avant un tournoi, il pouvait donc bien laisser Merlin dormir encore un peu et...profiter du spectacle.  
Le prince charmant sur son destrier blanc, un rêve qu'il ne fallait interrompre sous aucun prétexte!


End file.
